


It's You And Me Now.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, gallavich wedding, i went off track lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:CAN YOU WRITE SOMETHING FOR THE WEDDING  DAY PLEASE? EVERYONE IS EXCITED, BUT THEN MICKEY WAKES UP PUKING AND A LOW FEVER. EVERYONE WORKS TOGETHER TO GET MICKEY FIT FOR HIS BIG  DAY. LETTING HIM LAY IN BED MOST OF THE DAY WHILE EVERYONE DOES EVERYTHING THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE. IAN TAKES CARE OF MICKEY, ALL THAT STUFF AND THEY MANAGE TO GET MICKEY FIT ENOUGH SO HE CAN ENJOY HIS BIG DAY AND EAT CAKE WITHOUT PUKING AND FEELING ILL?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	It's You And Me Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT I WENT A LOT OFF TOPIC AND KIND OF WENT A DIFFERENT DIRECTION LMAO. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT ANYWAY!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: @valeskaheart.  
> Twitter: @valeskamonaghan.

"Mickey? You need to wake up. You're getting married today."

Mickey groaned, "Lets post pone it, Ian."

"Ian is sleeping somewhere else, Mick. It's Debbie."

Mickey opened his eyes to stare up at his future sister-in-law, "Debbie?"

"You look terrible, Mickey." She placed her hand against his forehead, "You're a little warm, Mickey."

"Oh god." He groaned, "I need to throw up!"

He rushed out of bed into the bathroom letting the door swing open as he puked his guts up. He couldn't be sick. Not fucking today and not on his honeymoon. Out of all the days he had to wake up feeling like this.

"Shit, this isn't good." Debbie groaned, "What are we going to do?"

"You can't tell Ian." Lip replied, "He'll freak out and come over here."

Mickey sighed, "I'm going to die by the toilet. Tell Ian to come here and we'll get married in the bathroom."

Lip smiled softly at him, "You stay here as long as you need to, Mickey. We got a few hours before we actually have to get ready so just try and stay by the toilet."

"I'll get him some medicine and water. You go take care of Fred and make sure everyone is awake. If they need to shower send them to Kev's."

"On it."

Debbie softly ran her hand over his back without thinking, "I'll go get you some water."

"Debbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ian sleeping?"

"He's at Kev's right now. He slept there last night so you two wouldn't break tradition."

Mickey wanted to laugh but he felt like shit, "I want him here."

"You sure about that?"

Mickey nodded, "Please."

"Alright, Mick. I'll get in touch with him but you just stay here, okay? We have people helping out today to get everything ready. All you need to worry about is getting it all out, brushing your teeth and getting dressed."

Mickey nodded, "Please go get me some water."

"I'll be right back."

She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

Debbie: hey, Ian. Mickey's nerves are getting the best of him and he's in the bathroom with his head over the toilet. Told him to sit there until I get him some water. wants you over here.

Ian: shit. okay, I'm on my way!

The bathroom door opened moments later, "Mickey?"

The sound of Ian's voice had Mickey's upset stomach clenching.

He knelt down beside his fiance and rubbed his back, "Have you had water?"

"Your sister brought me a bottle up." Mickey groaned, "I can't believe this is fucking happening."

"You didn't drink last night after I left did you?"

Mickey shook his head, "Course not. I didn't want to wake up with a hangover."

Ian kissed the side of his head, "Do you think you can brush your teeth? I'll help you to the bed so you can rest."

Mickey nodded, "I think I'm okay."

Ian helped Mickey to his feet and flushed the toilet for him and helped him to the sink, "Just think, Mick, in sickness and in health."

Mickey let out a laugh, "Only you, Gallagher."

"But it's true. Always going to be here to get you through shit like this."

Mickey squeezed Ian's hand before grabbing his toothbrush. He really needed to get this taste and feeling out of his mouth.

"Alright, babe, lets lay down."

"Oh god the nicknames begin."

Ian smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chest, "You're going to hear them for the rest of your life so you better get used to it now."

He leaned down and kissed his forehead causing Mickey to sigh happily.

"I feel better already."

Ian smiled and pushed his fingers through Mickey's hair, "Get some rest, Mick. I'll be back to check on you. There's water on the floor beside you. If you need anything please yell for me."

"What about Fred? Can't disturb Lip's baby."

"Gotta take care of my baby too, Mickey."

"Oh shut up." Mickey blushed.

Ian laughed and kissed his head again, "I'll be back soon. Get some rest."

Ian walked to the door and was about to step out.

"Gallagher?"

Ian turned back to look at him, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Ian smiled, "I love you too, Mickey."

He closed the door behind him and the comfortable silence allowed Mickey to drift off into sleep.

"How's he doing?" Carl asked.

"He's stayed asleep all this time thankfully." Ian responded, "I'm hoping he feels better for everything. I know he'd hate to postpone it."

He sipped on his soda and stared over at the wall. The ring on his finger was suddenly noticeable. He was too fucking nervous, anxious and excited to finally marry Mickey. He couldn't wait to get to the end of the aisle and kiss his husband. But he wanted Mickey to feel better more than anything.

"I'm taking his silence as a good sign." Debbie assured, "He's going to feel better. Now lets start taking things over and checking in and see what's going on with other people."

"I'm going to stay here in case he needs me but I promise a wedding is going to happen today."

Debbie smiled, "Been waiting a long time for it."

"You ain't kidding." Lip said, walking into the kitchen, "Tami's trying to get Fred to calm down but we're going to go on over with a few things. Call if you need anything, Ian."

"You got it."

Soon it was just Ian in the kitchen with Mickey asleep upstairs. Ian smiled as the memories with Mickey started playing through his mind and his own stomach flipped.  
He was going to marry Mickey.

God, he was so fucking in love with him.

His phone went off just then.

Mickey: I'm up and I'm going to take a shower.

Ian: how are you feeling?

Mickey: just nerves, Ian.

Ian: gonna postpone?

Mickey: fuck no. been waiting forever to marry your ass, Ian.

Ian: I'm going to come fucking cuddle the hell out of you.

Mickey: keep your paws off until the honeymoon.

Ian: what? no kissing? no cuddles?

Mickey: kiss me at the aisle and then when we're at our destination you can release your inner animal. now i'm going to go shower cause i'm nasty.  
Ian: I like nasty.

Mickey: I hate you.

Ian laughed and the smile on his face was making his face hurt but he didn't care. Mickey was feeling better. Their wedding was about to happen.

Mickey still felt a little nauseous but not to the point he thought he'd throw up. This time it was definitely nerves. 

He heard people talking about taking things over and getting shit ready which meant it was almost time to make the journey over to the venue.

"I'm going to fucking throw up." Mickey groaned.

He placed his forehead against the wall as the hot water poured down over his body. He thought of Ian and looked down at the ring on his own finger and smiled.  
He wasn't going to let this small sickness beat him.

He would beat the shit out of it and anything else that tried keeping him from marrying that red head.

"You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I promise I'm fine, Ian." Mickey laughed, "Now you need to go to your little dressing room and get dressed. I don't want to see you until the preacher man is telling us to kiss."

Ian went to kiss him but Mickey backed up, "You're really not letting me kiss you?"

Mickey smirked, "See you at the end of the aisle."

"Whatever made you sick also made you evil."

Mickey just laughed and pushed him towards the door, "See you in a little bit you asshole." 

Once Mickey was finally dressed he felt like he could breathe. All the nerves went away. All he could think about was Ian and the fact they were about to tie themselves together forever.

"Mickey?"

The sound of her voice had Mickey spinning so fast he almost passed out.

"Mandy?"

She smiled and walked in, "Couldn't miss your wedding could I?"

The two hugged for what felt like the longest time.

"You bitch. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming."

She smiled, "It was a surprise for you and Ian. He doesn't know I'm here yet which is good because I brought a surprise for him."

"You bought him a sex toy didn't you?"

She laughed, "Never!"

Ian was scrolling through his phone when the door opened.

"Look at you all grown up."

Ian dropped his phone and stared up in shock at his older sister standing there, "Fiona?"

"Hey, Ian. Can't believe my baby brother is getting married. Get over here and give me a hug."

"I can't believe you're here. I thought you wouldn't make it."

She smiled and hugged her brother tighter, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Now, lets go get you married."

It seemed like the rest of the day was a blur but Mickey would never forget the way they grabbed at each other the moment they were told to kiss. They held on to each other as if they'd never get the chance and tuned out their guests and everything that was going on around them.

Even when Fiona surprised Mickey and Mandy surprised Ian all Mickey could focus on was that beautiful red head was now his husband. All that time of trying to kick his ass, avoid kissing him and just sleeping with him turned into Mickey finding his soul mate.

Ian looked over at Mickey and smiled mouthing the words, "I love you."  
"I love you." 

When they reached their destination that night Mickey found himself wanting to admit something to Ian.  
Their clothes scattered on the hotel floor, the lights off and the moonlight peering through the room.

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

"Remember when you asked me how I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with you?"

"Yes."

"Want to hear my answer?"

"I'd love to seeing as you're my husband now."

His hand was running up and down Mickey's bare back sending chills down Mickey's spine.

"When you came running to me that day about your mom." Mickey admitted, "It was the first time anyone really wanted to see me. I thought, "this idiot really wanted me to be the one to help him. Then all those moments I'd look at you and you didn't even know it. You wormed your way into my life, Ian and I just knew even though you annoyed me all that time that I wanted you in my life and I didn't want you to be with anyone else. Fucking love you."

Ian tightened his grip around him and kissed him as hard as he could, "I love you so much, Mick. Knew you were the one that day in third grade when you threatened to stab me if I talked to you again."

"You remember that?"

"Course I do. Remember everything about you."

"Stop being a sap and kiss me, Gallagher."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ian laughed, "No longer a Gallagher."

"You'll always be my Gallagher." 

Ian grabbed his face and kissed him, "You and me now, Mickey."

"Don't want it any other way. Now lets go another round."

Ian grinned and tossed the blankets over them.


End file.
